leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-24.19.71.130-20121122013915/@comment-5606883-20121129104339
@58.111.198.117 First, I like how you are unbiased in your responce, so +1 to you. And I apologise for the long reply, I'm trying to respond to everything you talk about so you don't think that I'm ignoring you. Secondly, an AD build exists for all champions, I've seen my friend go ADC Janna in a troll game before and be successful- so just because a build exists doesn't mean its viable. But in this situation, yes ADC Kayle is viable, I've done it before and it went...okay, Vayne/Draven/ect. are better for that role since their specialized. And yes, her Q scales off of AD, as well as her E, but my comment was ment to prove that AP isn't a waste on her by showing that her abilities scale off of AP, so I should've mentioned the other scalings to be more exact- my bad. And yes, her Q amps all damage. "All damage" includes the bonus magic damage from her E though. So building AP (assuming you use the Q --> E combo to attack) does benefit from the amplified damage from her Q. I never said that Hybrid was the "only WAY to go" because I know that as a hybrid champ, she can perform different roles- I say that Hybrid Kayle is best Kayle. And yes, you are right that AD will deal more consistant damage, but you pretty much -need- to be doing good in that particular game to get all the items needed to make AD Kayle the feared angel of retribution on the battlefield. While with AP/AD build, you can be behind in a game and be able to hold your ground since she can use her W to heal more if she's in trouble, and her E will deal more damage with a hybrid item since it scales evenly with both (at max rank, at earlier ranks it scales better with AP, which just adds more proof that AP = good in games that you're not dominating in). I'm not sure if I worded that logically... I'm trying to say that hybrid Kayle is less "I'm carrying this team and have the most gold in the game" dependant since the Hextech Revolver + Bilgewater Cutlass gives +75 (AP and AD combined) while costing almost 1k less than the Infinity Edge, which gives +80 AD; so having those will deal more damage with her Q and E if you are having a bad game than just a BF Sword an a couple of Doran's blades. (plus the life steal/spellvamp) And, once again, yes you're right that AD Kayle will be stronger in a 1v1 duel mid-late game, but early game having that +AP the extra magic damage from her E will outdamage almost any champ. And what your talking about with "more consistant damage" deals with playstyle- I play Kayle as an angel who's sword is on fire 24/7 (because of the CDR on Nashor's Tooth, there's only ~0.5 sec that its down before I can turn it back on) so the AP would help with that b/c the bonus magic damage only scales off of AP. If you don't play Kayle like that, then yes- AP looses alot of its effectiveness. Also, the point you bring up about there not being CDR items for AD Kayle, thats where I think my build shines; Nashor's Tooth gives good CDR, great AP, and great Attack Speed bonuses. This is also the reason why its my only straight AP item in the build, its basically the AP Phantom Dancer, but also gives 25% CDR. I've played AD Kayle, support Kayle, and AP Kayle, but I think that Hybrid was the most useful. My skill order for AD Kayle is: E > Q > W, maxing Q first, E second, W last. (of course taking R everytime its up) My Masteries were 24/6/0 (taking all standard ADC slots in offence, with a little bit of AP. lol, I guess I kinda cheated by getting some AP) and my runes were the standard flat armor/MR per lvl/armor pen/AD runes. (P.S. I am not very good with runes, so if you know a better ADC setup, I would love to hear it.) I went bot lane with a support, last hitting minions, and when the enemy came in to either try to harass or get a last hit in, I would use my E to start punishing them. I tried another game where I would always do the Q --> E combo on the enemy ADC but that led to mana problems. The build I was going for was: Berserker Greaves, BT, IE, Phantom Dancer, Last Whisper, and Guardian Angel. I won all games I played as ADC Kayle because I know how to play her, but they were more difficult for me. So if you see a major problem with how I did ADC Kayle, that could explain why I'm against it because I did it wrong- so please reply =) Thanks. (P.S. as I pointed out to Simoncr1s, when I said "This is all coming from a person who's second main champion is Kayle, so I've had some experiance with her- trust me." I wasn't trying to be cocky or say I'm the best Kayle player, I was just giving evidence that I know what I'm talking about because I have experiance with her.)